Jurassic World: Chaotic
by J.C. Conner
Summary: AU Juraasic World-Owen Grady and his girlfriend Izzy Perez are both raptor trainers. This weekend was suppose to be their time off so they can spend time with their teenage daughter. However, things get a little chaotic. OwenxOFC, mentions of OwenxClaire.
1. Chapter 1

Izzy Perez hate her job. Well she didn't exactly hated it, it was more of she didn't find it safe anymore. And her co-worker/on-again off-again boyfriend, Owen Grady only made work semi-awkward and harder to quit. It was a bit hot outside today, Izzy guesses around 88-90 degrees with some humidity with the sky clear of clouds and the sun just blazing down. Making her way up the platform, Izzy carried a metal bucket of dead frozen solid mice. She settle the bucket down next to Owen's feet.

"Here's the mice," Izzy said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Actually honey they're rats." Owen informs her, picking one of them by its tail. "Rats are much bigger than mice. "See?"

Izzy rolls her eyes. "Rats, mice I really don't care what they are properly called." She looks over the raptor habitat. "Where are they?"

"The piglet was just released-" Owen began but was cut off by the sounds of a young piglet screeching in distress along with the snarling of velociraptors. "Never mind here they come."

"I'm really not too keen on the idea of using a defenseless pig for your training," Izzy said.

"You wanna use a puppy?" Owen questions, flashing a sly cocky grin.

"Keep that up and you will be the one they're chasing," Izzy said, looking over her shoulder.

* * *

The raptors moved fast. Very fast. Owen and Izzy almost missed them if it weren't for the loud shrieking of the raptors. The piglet ran into opening located on the inner wall of paddock. The pack of raptors stop in their tracks once the piglet was out of sight.

"Hey!" Owen calls out to the raptors. "Eyes up here!"

All four raptors look up at Owen and Izzy's direction. Izzy had tensed up a bit for a moment before getting herself getting. She knew the raptors, especially Delta, could sense or smell fear and sometimes they would get out of hand if one of the feeders or handlers was extremely tense around them.

"Remember they can-"

"Detect fear I know I know," Izzy repeats.

"Blue!"

The beta raptor whose namesake comes from the blue stripe line patterns that goes from her head to tail wasn't in the cooperating mood it seems.

"Blue!" Owen calls her name again. "Watch it." He told the beta in a warning voice. He looks at the youngest raptor, Charlie, who was being aggressive.

"Charlie!" She snarls and shrieks at him. "Don't give me that shit!"

Owen looks over to Delta. "Delta! Hey, walk it off."

Now that he had all of the raptors attention, Owen kept his hand raised so he knows that they are to pay attention to him.

"Good! And we move!" Owen begins moving to right side of the paddock, with Izzy following his lead. The pack was following the two humans' movement, Blue and Echo were snapping and snarling at each other but still moved in sync with Owen and Izzy.

"Elvis!" Izzy calls out. The scarred raptor looks at her direction, giving her a low growl. "Stop fighting with Blue."

"I knew you can use that angry voice on the raptors besides me…" Owen whispers to her ear.

"Shut up Grady,"

Owen chuckles a bit before going back to his serious tone. "Alright and hold!"

The raptors hold their position, it was almost like watching a dog who was learning how to be obedient towards their owner. However with these raptors, it wasn't about control or obedience. Not entirely. It was more of respect.

"That is good," Owen complements. "That is mighty damn good!"

He grabs a dead rat from the bucket. Owen and Izzy often used the rats as a treat for their good behavior. "Charlie!" He tossed one to her direction and she leaps up and snaps the rat in-between her jaws. Izzy gave one rat to Echo and Delta.

"Blue," Owen calls out.

The beta raptor looks up at him.

"This one is for you," He tosses her the dead rat and she swallows it whole.

Izzy whistles at him. Almost immediately they look in her direction. She raises her right arm. "Follow my arm!" When she moves her arm up, their heads moved up. When she moves her arm in a side-to-side motion, they mimic the movement with their heads.

"Good girls!"

"Hold!" Owen commands. "Eyes up!" They followed each of his command. "Ok…go!"

The raptors took off running.

Some of the handlers and trainers that was watching them began clapping. Owen was greeted by another trainer, Barry.

"Haha you did it," He said.

"You mean, me and Izzy did it?"

"Of course," He laughs. "And you both have a visitor,"

As if on cue, a young teenage girl runs up to the three adults. Her skin complexion was similar to Izzy dark Dominican skin tone, except her complexion was a bit lighter. She smiles at Owen and Izzy, similar to how Owen smiles.

"Gemma!" Owen said in surprise. He pulls her in for a hug. "I-I mean we wasn't expecting you so soon,"

"Dad I told you I was coming today,"

"But I though-" Owen began to ramble but was cut off by Izzy.

"What your father means is that he's so happy to see you he is speechless, right Owen?" Izzy assures her daughter looking at Owen.

"Yeah I'm really happy that you came early."

"We both are," Izzy said.

Gemma didn't seem too convinced. "Okay…so can we do family time now?"

"Sure just as soon as we finish up a couple of things then me and your dad will spend the entire weekend with you, okay?"

The 15-year-old girl looks at Owen. "Promise?"

"I promise," Owen assures her.

Gemma smiles a bit. "Cross your heart?"

"And hope to die," Owen says, hugging her again, this time tighter.

"Dad I can't breathe!" Gemma giggles.

"Sorry," Owen mumbles, loosening his grip on her. He ruffles her hair a bit.

"I hope I'm not interrupting a family moment…" Came a voice. Vic Hoskins, head of InGen Security made his way through the Raptor handlers.

"No not at all Vic," Izzy said, traces of sarcasm in her tone.

"What can we do for you?" Owen asks.

"Field test,"

Izzy groans. "No."

"C'mon I seen those things eating out the palm of your hand," Vic argues.

Owen kneels down to Gemma's level. "Give us a minute okay,"

Gemma nods. "Ok," She looks over the Raptor paddock. She couldn't see the raptors but they were still close by, judging by the growling and snarling. She pulls out her camera from her backpack, hoping to see one of them come by. She waited as she looks through the camera, her index finger on the flash button.

From behind her, the handlers were trying to receive a piglet that some how got back into the paddock.

"Move it kid!" One of the works yells at her. Gemma looks away from her camera, a handling running towards her with a noose in his hand. He quickly lowers the noose into the paddock in attempt to grab the piglet-

Swoosh!

One of the raptors caught the piglet into its mouth. The handler lost his balance and was dragged off the walkway. Out of panic, he grab onto Gemma's arm to not fall off. Instead he ended up, taking her with him.

Gemma fell on her back with a large thud. Realizing that she was inside the raptor paddock, anxiety was overwhelming her logic and thinking. She felt paralyzed from intense fear.

Owen felt as if the world had stop once he saw that one of the handler and his daughter fall straight into the paddock. Izzy's yelling had brought him right back to reality. He moved quickly but then stops for a moment. He didn't want to give them reasons to instantly attack. Owen looks at Gemma, seeing how she was barely moving. He slams his palm on the button that opens the gate to the paddock and quickly got inside the paddock.

"Hold your fire!" He yells. "Hold you fire!"

Owen had his hands raised, first at those handlers who pulled out tranquiler guns and he made a stop gestures at the raptors. Delta was moving a bit closer to Gemma.

"Delta you stop!" Owen commands. Never show them fear. He told himself. Delta backs up a bit. Blue was starting to get out of line. "Blue, stand down. Stand down."

The beta snaps her jaws at Owen's direction. "Hey! What did I just say?" He looks over to Gemma then back to Blue. "Gemma, are you alright?"

"Y-Yea.." she whimpers.

"Good. This is Gemma," He told the raptors. "I like Gemma. You guys like Gemma. We don't eat the people we like.."

The raptors slowly began to advance on Owen. He backs up slowly. He could hear Barry dragging Gemma back inside. He stands completely still.

"Close the gate Barry," Owen commands him.

"No!"

"Just do it!" He shouts.

At that moment, the gate slowly began to close and Owen made his move. He made a dash for the closing gate and made it just as it was completely closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen first priority was Gemma's well being. She had't bothering getting up which made him worry more. Izzy was trying to Gemma to respond.

"Gemma? Gemma?" Izzy calls to her. She looks at Owen. "I think she's in shock…"

Owen rarely seen Izzy this upset. He was always use to seeing her as a strong independent person who can handle anything, even if she admitted to him that the raptors do scare her. However that demeanor seem to disappear because of Gemma.

"Hey Gem," Owen whispers to her, kneeling down to her. He strokes her hair softly.

"Those things are scary," Gemma mumbles.

Owen sighs. "Yeah they can be scary."

"How can you and mom…work…around those things? Don't you get afraid that you'll…" Gem couldn't finish the sentence. She was worried.

"Gem, your mom and I can't afford to be scared." Owen told her. "These are wild animals. They will try to kill if they are given the chance and showing fear is giving them a chance. You understand?"

Gemma looks at her parents and then back at the raptors. One of them was still pacing back and forth near the gate, snarling and growling lowly.

"Yeah, I understand,"

When her parents took the opening jobs at Jurassic World, Gemma barely got to see them with the exception of daily weeknight Skype video calls. But in the last month, those calls got less frequent. She assumed it was because their workload increased and didn't have the time to talk to her. However, Gemma only told herself that they were really busy in order to avoid the fear that they're fighting again and break-up. Again.

Gemma remember since she was 10, her parents had this nasty habit of arguing and breaking up. Her mom would go weeks without talking to her dad while her dad would do the same. However, Gemma could tell that they missed each other. The longest they had been apart was about maybe 4-6 months, which was recently. Her aunt and Izzy's sister, Suzette, said that her dad might not get back with Izzy this time (Gemma found out her father had one date with a scientist who works at Jurassic World during her parent's split). But as usually, her parents got back together again and they promised her they will try to work it out for her.

And she believed them.

Owen hasn't spend enough time with Gemma than he should. Neither as Izzy but it was way more than himself. He feels extremely guilty for not being an active part in her life. But at the time he got out of the Navy, he had a hard time finding employment and barely making a living. Izzy was still in grad school and working a job. When InGen offered him a position with training Velociraptors, he almost instantly took it. He knew it meant he would be away from Izzy and Gemma but they needed the income bad.

"So Gem, how's school?" Owen asks her. He, Izzy and Gemma were sitting on the outside of a Ben & Jerry's location. He was eating a double scoop chocolate chip mint ice cream. Izzy and Gemma settle for a banana spilt.

Gemma shrugs. "It's okay I guess."

"Okay?" Owen said in disbelief. "just okay? C'mon kiddo I know your Aunt Suzette has you doing some exciting things. And I'm sure high school is the best experience…"

She looks at him. "Dad, you know Aunt Susie is soooo boring."

"She's not that bad," Izzy said defensively.

Gemma scoffs. "Yeah alright. She made me spent the last five Saturdays sing to the elderly at a retirement home."

Owen made a face. "Okay that is pretty boring."

Izzy rolls her eyes at Owen. "But you're doing great in school. At least last you told me."

Gemma picks at her ice cream.

"Someone bothering you at school?" Owen asks.

"The problem is that no one is bothering me," Gemma mutters bitterly.

"Huh?"

"I have no friends okay?" grumbles Gemma. "People think I'm too 'weird'.."

Izzy hugs her closely. "Oh Gemma, you're not weird. You're unique in your own way."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Gemma accuses.

"No I'm not." Izzy said. "Me and your dad are weird. Right Owen?"

"Oh yell. Me and your mom does weird things. Like…" Owen began to think of something to say that Gemma would find weird. "Sometimes I like to eat pickles with my ice cream."

Gemma gave him a slightly disgusted look. "I don't believe you," She crosses her arms.

Owen had a fake offended look on his face. "Gem I'm hurt that you think I'm lying." He takes a pickle off his half eaten cheeseburger and puts it on his ice cream. "Don't believe me?" Owen uses a spoon to eat the ice cream and the pickle. His face contorted into slight disgust and pain as he felt a brain freeze coming on and how horrible the taste of a pickle and ice cream was mixed together.

"Mm. This is really good,"

Gemma covers her mouth in a fail attempt to stop laughing. Izzy didn't care about if she hurts his feelings and laughs at him.

"How does it taste?" Gemma asks.

"It taste like…" Owen thought about it for a moment. "…like a pickle flavored chocolate chip mint ice cream." He took a swish of tequila. "Actually with the slight hint of cheese and bacon."

"Oh god Owen…" Izzy sighs.

Owen laughs. "So Gem, since this your weekend…what would you like to do?" He looks over at the larger paper map of the park. "You wanna do the petting zoo? You still like petting zoos? I mean I know they're for little kids-"

"There's a petting zoo?" Gemma questions, her eyes seem to lit up a bit. She may be a 15-year-old, but the thought of seeing a dinosaur petting zoo somehow brought out the kid in her.

"Yeah I think they're called "Gentle Giants.." or something like that." Izzy says.

Owen's phone began to ring. He pulls it out and quickly push on the ignore button. The phone rings again and he pressed 'ignore'. The phone rings again and Owen just gave up and answered the phone.

"Grady, who is this?"

"Mr. Grady this is Claire Dearing,"

Owen felt a bit uneasy when he got a call from Claire Dearing. "Why do you call me 'Mr. Grady'?"

"Owen, we need you and your girlfriend, Izabel Perez to take a look at something." Claire said. "If you two aren't busy."

"Oh trust me we are." Owen said, receiving a semi-death threat look from Izzy. He got up to take the call in private.

"We have an attraction," Claire informs him.

"That's not what you said last time."

"I mean a dinosaur." Claire corrects sounding a bit annoyed. "We created a new species."

"So you guys just made a new dinosaur?"

"Um, yes, that is what we do."

"Look can't you get someone else to look at it?" Owen asks. "Me and Izzy are with our daughter right now. It's why we took THIS weekend off."

"I'm aware of that. The exhibit opens in three weeks and Mr. Masruni wants me to consult with you and your…partner."

"Why us?"

"Mr. Masruni is impress with your control with the raptors…"

Owen scoffs. "What is it with you and control? It's not about control with the raptors. It is about mutual respect. It is also why me and you never had a second date."

"I never wanted a second date because your ex-girlfriend at the time threatened to assault me."

"She apologized," Owen said, defensively not wanting to bring up the incident. "Okay fine we will look over at the paddock. But only for an hour. We promise to spend the weekend with our daughter."

"I understand and thank you," Owen ends the call. He goes back to the table.

"Who was that?" Izzy asks suspiciously.

"It was Claire Dearing."

Izzy crosses her arms. "Oh, what did she want?"

"She wants us to look over a new dinosaur attraction." Owen explains.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing Claire Dearing's name coming from Owen's mouth always seem to make Izzy's skin crawl. She still hasn't forgive Owen for going out with her during their last break up. She assumed that Claire Dearing hasn't fully forgotten about the time she almost kicked her ass, when she saw Owen and Claire together.

"Did you tell her that we can't do it because we're with OUR daughter?" Izzy asks, trying not to sound annoyed. "And that we have the weekend off?"

Owen tenses up a bit. "I did. I did."

"So what's the problem?" Izzy questions. She was trying her best not to yell at Owen.

"Mr. Masrani insisted that we, as in me and you, check a new dinosaur paddock." Owen explains.

"What new dinosaur? I never got any e-mail about a new dinosaurs," Izzy complains. "They usually send me e-mails about this."

"Actually they made a dinosaur." Owen states.

"Well duh,"

"No no they created a new species."

Izzy looks at Owen in disbelief as Gemma was silent looking back and forth between their conversation. Gemma nibbles on a piece of chocolate cover banana.

"A new species? They just made a new species of dinosaur?"

"That's what I said."

Izzy groans in disappointment. "I can't believe it…I just can't believe you made a decision without consulting with me."

"C'mon Izzy I told her it will only be for a hour,"

"What about Gemma? We can't just leave her here by herself." Izzy argues, getting the attention of several guest.

"Hun, keep your voice down." Owen said, his eyes gesturing at the guest that was staring at them. "Gemma is 15-years-old not 5. She can handle being by herself."

"You guys are fighting again," Gemma mumbles, picking at her food.

"We're not fighting," Owen said quickly. He looks over to Izzy. "Right?"

Izzy nods. "No we just have a small…disagreement." She blushes we Owen gave her cheek a quick kiss.

"We still love each other." Owen said.

While Izzy did still love Owen, she was still reluctant. She looks at Gemma. "Are you okay with this? You'll be alright by yourself for an hour?"

Gemma merely shrugs it off. "Yeah, it's not a big deal."

Owen and Izzy was escorted to the newly built paddock by a Jurassic World employee. The soon to be 'great' attraction was located a few miles away from the nearest attraction. However the two raptor trainers barely spoke a word to each other since they left Gemma. The employee who was driving them noticed the awkward silence and can feel the tension tries to do small talk with them. However, he all he got was two word sentences and he jut settle with turning on the radio.

"You know Gemma was lying," Izzy finally said to Owen.

"Yes I know," Owen agrees.

"You're just agreeing with me. You can't tell when she's mad." Izzy accused, crossing her arms.

"Izzy please," Owen sighs. "don't start. I wanted to spend time with Gem. I don't want her to resent me." He looks out the window. "If she already does."

Izzy felt a slight pang of guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad. It's just that when ever we have free time for Gem…it's like we have no time..."

Owen places his arm around her shoulder. "Hey now don't you start beating yourself up. I hate when you get this upset." He saw a couple of tears threaten to spill from her eyes and gently wipes them away with his thumb.

"I'm not upset," Izzy mutters.

"You don't have to be tough all the time." Owen told her. "This is our daughter not a pack of raptors."

"Actually taming raptors is easier than raising a teenage girl."

Claire Dearing was the Senior Asset Manager for Jurassic World. She was a very definition of an 'perfectionist', everything had to be right and in order. Claire needed to be in control. She felt out of control when Simon Masrani, CEO and Jurassic World owner, asked for Owen Grady and Isabel Perez. A few months ago, Owen had asked Claire on a date. She didn't know that Mr. Grady had recently broken up with his girlfriend. But their one time date was an complete disaster. He had the nerve to show up wearing cargo shorts like it was acceptable attire for a first date. Then he tried to get her to do those tequila shots. But those incidents was nothing when Claire and Owen was confronted by his ex-girlfriend. The woman was acting like a wild animal, spitting profanity in Spanish. Worst than the velociraptor, Claire thought.

She force herself to smile when the car that contained Owen Grady and Isabel Perez pulls up. Claire straightens up her work skirt, a bit anxious in seeing the couple.

"Mr. Grady." She greets Owen as he steps out of the car with Isabel following suit. " ."

"Ms. Dearing," Isabel said, her face doing a horrible attempt at a fake smile.

"Well then. We have been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years." Claire explains as she shows them the entrance into the Idominus Rex paddock. "In order to regain the public's interest. Similar to the Space program."

"I see." Owen said.

"Corporate thought that genetic modification would up the 'wow' factor."

"They're dinosaurs. Wow enough." Owen argues.

"Not according to our recent focus group." Claire said. "The Idominus Rex makes us relevant again."

Both Owen and Isabel laughs at the name like it was the most feeble word she ever said.

"Idominus Rex?" Owen questions.

"Yes we wanted something scary and easy to pronounce." Claire informs. "You should here a four-year-old try to say 'Archaeornithomimus'."

"You hear yourself saying it," Owen mutters, earning a small laugh from Isabel.

The viewing room for the Idominus Rex paddock was pretty small, could possible fit up to fifty people when the attraction open. The paddock security guard was sitting in a rotating next to several monitors, which shows different areas of the Idomious Rex paddock. Claire had given Izzy her tablet to look over the Idomious Rex information such as diet, feeding times, behavior etc.

"So what's this thing made of?" Owen asks, looking at the inside of the paddock in-between glass windows.

"The basic gnomes of an T-Rex and the rest is…classified." Claire informs.

Owen looks at Claire skeptical. "You made a new dinosaur and you don't even know what it is?"

"The lab delivers us the finished asset result and we put them out for the public." Claire says. She looks at the security guard. "Can you have them lower the crane?"

He obeys her orders.

"It says here that two Idominus Rexes was bred." Izzy said. "What happened to the other one?"

"She ate it."

"How long has the animal been in captivity?" Owen asks.

"Most of its life." Claire replies.

"It hasn't seen anything outside these walls?" Owen questions, watching as the crane was lowering a large animal carcass into the paddock. "And you feed it with that?"

"We can't exactly walk it."

"She attack to workers?" Izzy said in slight surprise. She saw some of the cracks the hybrid had created on the viewing window. "These are some major red flags."

"What are you getting at exactly."

"Animals raised in isolation like this aren't always functional."

"Genetically modified hybrid like this tend to be unstable in a psychological sense. It's like a recipe for very aggressive behavior and cannibalism." Izzy informs.

"Your raptors were born in captivity."

"They're siblings. Teaches them social skills. Izzy and I imprinted on them." Owen explains. "That builds trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows it means food."

"So she needs a playdate?" Claire suggests.

"Probably not a good idea."

Claire goes to tap on the window a few times, in hopes of attracting the hybrid. "Where is it?" She looks deep into the paddock but she couldn't much because of the trees.

"Maybe it's downstairs. Or in the basement?" Owen said sarcastically. "Maybe it's in the rec room."

"It was here. It was just here." Claire said, sounding completely frustrated. She activated the thermal sensors. Each sensor came up with nothing.

"That's impossible." Claire mumbles.

"Holy..shot," Owen said loudly.

"What is-oh my god.." Izzy said.

On of the walls inside the paddock was all marked up with giant three-clawed gashes. It was hard to tell how long they had been there but if Claire hadn't seen the marked up wall the last time she was here…

"Has these claw marks been here before?" Owen asks Claire.

Seeing these marking, Claire had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 'It couldn't have gotten out,' There had to been a reason why it wasn't showing up on the thermal sensors.

It climbed out.

Taking a deep breath, Claire forced herself to remain calm. "She has a implant on her back." Claire informs leaving the paddock view room. "I can track it from the control room."

Owen and Izzy, along the security guard for the paddock, enter the inside of the paddock. It was mostly silently but it still gave off a intimidating vibe. One worker was looking over the claw marks. Izzy, feeling not completely safe, stayed very close to Owen.

"This doesn't feel right Owen." Izzy admits.

"I know," His tone was serious. He presses his hand on one of the claw inflicted mark. It wasn't deep like he thought.

"This wall is forty feet in height," The security guard informs. "You really think she climbed out?"

Owen looks up at the wall. "That depends."

"Oh what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen replies.

"Owen," Izzy says, feeling over the claw marks. "These marks are slightly shallow. If she did climb out-"

"What do you mean if she did climb out?"

There was sudden static coming from within the paddock. It caught everyone by surprise. Owen and a Jurassic World worker looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. It came from the security guard's walkie talkie.

'Paddock 11 do you copy?"

"What's the problem?"

The voice was still static but this time more audible. 'It's in the cage! It's in there with you!'

"Go!" Owen orders. He, Izzy and a worker began running back towards the paddock viewing room.

The ground began to shake horrible that Izzy almost lost her balance. The trees was shifting and rustling by the movement of the I-Rex. Owen could hear it growling but he couldn't see where it was which made him run fast.

The I-Rex reveals itself by stepping in the way of the three humans trying to avoid being killed. Owen stop moving instantly for a brief moment before turning around and running the other way.

"Owen!" Izzy screams in his ear, probably not liking how Owen was pulling at her wrist. He could feel its hot breath close on his neck. Then he heard bones crunching and screaming. He forced himself not to look back, he just wanted to make sure he and Izzy was away from the damn thing. Owen would have carried her but decided against it.

The security guard was in full panic. He could hear the I-Rex eating the worker. When the gate started to open, he looks back at the two trainers running towards the exit and the I-Rex consuming what was left of the worker. He whimpers and slide his overweight body in-between the small opening.

Owen and Izzy kept running towards the exit with the I-Rex now in full pursuit of them. The ground shock with such violence with each step it took. It's roar felt like it broke the sound barrier. They manage to make it pass the closing gate but the Idomious was breaking through it so Owen had them both hide under a truck.

They watch as the Idominus rex was trying to sniff them out. The paddock security guard was basically hiding in front of a truck. Owen and Izzy watches as the Idomious Rex sniffed out the security guard and knocks the truck he was using as a hiding spot onto its side. He was slightly shaking and trying to keep still, in hopes that the hybrid wouldn't notice him. The Idomious Rex slams her mouth on the frighten security guard and literally swallowed him.

Izzy gasps. 'He didn't get the chance to scream.' Owen pulls out one of his knifes and cuts the tube attracted to the bottom of the truck. He dosed himself and Izzy what smells like gasoline to hide their scents.

The I-Rex made her way towards the truck Owen and Izzy was hiding under. She growls and sniffs, trying to find them. Izzy could feel and smell its hot rotten breath. She and Owen held hands and squeezed them tightly. After a few moments, the hybrid left leaving destruction in its wake.

(AN:/Please review)


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma didn't think being in a petting zoo filled with small dinosaurs would be this adorable. She had this weakness for cute and adorable animals, just wanna grab them and give them a great ol' big hug. Gemma was feeding a baby triceratops when she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. It startles her and she turns to see what it was.

A baby Gallimimus.

Gemma watches as the long-neck bird like dinosaurs pokes its head at her pocket, which had some feeding pellets.

"Oh you want some food?" Gemma asks.

She digs through her tight jean pocket, mumbling in frustration because it was hard to pull it out.

"Sorry," Gemma mutters, after managing to pull out the food pellets, it pretty much just flew out of her hand.

The baby Gallimimus sticks its tongue out and licks at Gemma's hand to gather the remaining crumbs.

Sighing deeply, Gemma kneel down to the Gallimimus to pet it. It made low squeaking sounds, almost like newly hatch birds. Looking around the petting zoo, seeing everyone with families, she felt extremely envious and slightly angry.

'They promised me they were going to spend time with me.' Her parents said that they'll be back in a hour but it's been almost two hours.

She felt unwanted.

* * *

The Gallimimus was rubbing its head against her leg. It made Gem smile for a bit before she decided she should try another place. She wasn't expecting that the Gallimimus would began to follow her.

"I would like to stay longer…"

A worker came over to Gemma and scoop up the Gallimimus. "Sorry I hope she wasn't trouble. Don't want the little ones to escape. This little one however barely interacts with the kids."

"So she imprinted on me or something?" Gemma asks.

"I don't think so, imprinting happens during hatching." The worker informs her. "I dunno really. I guess she just likes you."

Gemma pets the Gallimimus. "Maybe."

Gemma stayed in the petting zoo for an extra ten minutes because when she tries to leave the Gallimimus would get upset. She went into the Ben & Jerry's to get vanilla ice cream. When she was younger, her dad would like to give her ice cream whenever she was sad. Thinking of her parents not being with her made Gemma feel depressed.

"Why are you so sad?" A voice asks.

Lifting her head, she sees a young man sitting at her table. He looked like he was about in his early 20's, slightly curly black hair, sun kissed skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore a Jurassic World t-shirt with cargo pants.

"I'm not sad." Gemma said defensively.

"Hey I'm trying to be nice here." He said. "What's your name?"

"Gemma?"

"That's a pretty name. Mines is Rick."

"So where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"No." Gemma said.

"You wanna come to my hotel room?" Rick asks. "Maybe to..get to know each other."

Gemma made a face. "No thank you. I'm way too young for you."

"I don't care. I won't tell if you don't." He wiggles his eyebrows a bit.

Gemma got up, throwing the remains of her ice cream at his shirt that made a splattered white mess and began walking away.

"Hey," He exclaims.

* * *

The line for the Gyrosphere was very long and the heat wasn't helping, it only made those who had a long wait in lone agitated. But Gemma didn't have to wait in line thanks to the special VIP wristband her dad gave her. She was able to get into the front of the line within the first five minutes of the next incoming Gyrosphere.

"V.I.P?" A boy asks her.

Gemma nods. "You too?"

He grins. "Our aunt works here so yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She had to work so she left us with her assistant but me and Zach ditched her." Said a younger boy.

"Gray shut up." The older boy said.

"It's cool," Gemma shrugs. "My parents had to do work too."

"I'm Zach. And this is my brother Gray." He introduces.

"Gemma."

"So Gemma did your parents send you here to visit a relative or are you a rich kid or something like that?" Zach asks curiously.

Gemma rolls her eyes. "I'm not a rich kid. I came here to visit my parents. They work here too. They tame raptors."

Grays eyes widen. "Raptors? As in Velociraptors?"

Gemma nods. "Yup."

"You must have the most coolest parents ever," Gray said, a bit over-hyped.

"Kind of…"

* * *

Owen and Izzy came into the main control room extremely beyond pissed off. They still smelled of gasoline and sweat. Owen knew something was off when the creature didn't show up on the thermal cameras.

"Sir? Madam?" said a head security guard trying to stop them. "I going to need to see your ID badges…"

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen demands.

"Sir, I need-" He was slightly pushed back by Izzy. She had dangerous look on her face. She pressed her index finger onto his chest.

"I need for you to back off." She mutters lowly but in a serious tone.

"There were thermal cameras all over that paddock," Owen states. "She did not just disappear!"

Claire took a deep breath, trying to keep calm and regain any control she had left of the situation. However she couldn't deny that Owen was right. The Idominus Rex couldn't have just disappeared.

"It must have been some type of…technical malfunction." Claire spoke softly.

"It wasn't a fucking malfunction in the thermal camera, Claire." Izzy said, approaching her. "She marked up those walls so we would THINK she escaped."

"We are talking about an animal here," snaps Claire.

"A highly intelligent animal." Owen adds. "Were you not watching?"

"There is a non-lethal unit out there right now trying to recapture the Idominus Rex."

Owen stares at her. She couldn't be stupid enough to send out non-lethal unit, they don't know what they're up against.

"You sent non-lethals?" Izzy questions.

"We invested trillions into this asset. We simply can't kill it." Simon Masrani says in defense.

"Those men are gonna die." Owen says lowly.

"You have to call it off…please Claire tell them to pull out." Izzy pleads.

"Call off the mission." Owen orders. He was getting anxious now. "Call off the mission right now,"

"You are not in control here!" Claire shouts at Owen.

Izzy looks at the large monitor screen that showed different camera angles from the ACU along with their lifelines being monitored. Izzy felt herself getting extremely tense when ACU was receiving a close signal of the Idomious Rex. That hybrid was extremely intelligent, it still baffled her that it had basically planned out its escape. The ACU should have at least seen the hybrid when the tracker started to go off like crazy but they didn't. They merely found her implant still attach to a piece of flesh.

"She knew?" Izzy mumbles.

"What is that?"

"That is her implant," Owen states looking at the screen. "she clawed it out."

"How it would know to do that?" Claire questions him.

"She remembered where they put it."


	5. Chapter 5

Katashi Hamada was the commander of the Asset Containment Unit. Usually when his team gets called for an code 119, they search for the escaped animal, tranquilize it and bring it back to its respectful enclosure. No one gets seriously hurt. However for this mission, it require more equipment than Hamada expected. But he didn't question it, after all this was what the InGen Security Division do: capture and contain dinosaurs and make sure Jurassic World is 100% safe at all times.

As Hamada and his team search in the deeps of the jungle for the escaped carnivore, he went over the details mentally. It was genetically engineered, like all the dinosaurs, expect it is a hybrid of a Tyrannosaurs Rex and others things that was classified. It was highly aggressive and possibly highly intelligent. According to his wrist tracker, their target was about 300 yards away. As the move closer, the beeping coming from Hamada's wrist tracker grew louder.

The team came across a small stream. From a few feet away, Hamada could seeing something red flashing near the stream. He gestured for his team to stop as he moves over to inspect it himself.

It was a piece of its flesh.

The smell didn't bother him as much when he looks on the other side of the flesh to find its implant still embedded. There wasn't any signs of blood clotting yet so it was safe to say that the hybrid was still around.

'There's no clotting yet so its still around,' Hamada told.

Something warm and thick drip onto his wrist. He looks at his arm to see that it was something red. Blood. More drip onto his wrist. Hamada looks up, seeing that the blood was coming from the tree leaves. Standing up, he hears the rustling of the trees. The rest of the team got into position. The ground breath him began to vibrate. The sound was almost like thunder. He looks over to his left side and noticed something strange.

The leaves of the tree appears to be alive. Or breathing in a way. It started to move slowly, taking on a weird shape. Actually it was part of the trees that began to shift. It started to change its colors, from green to an almost pale gray whitish color. It then started to take on the form of a large long snout head. It started to growl.

It was the hybrid. It can camouflage.

"IT CAN CAMOUFLAGE!" He yells.

Hamada felt his entire body being literally rip off the ground by the hybrid. The team began to open fire at it. The thing kept an uncomfortable tight grip on his body. It was almost crushing him to death. He was being jerk back and forth as the hybrid tried to avoid being harm from the attack from his team. The hybrid had released Hamada from its claws and he fell into the stream. He got on his hands and knees, gasping for air. And then he felt its foot slamming down on him.

Then came blackness.

Nothing.

Claire, along with everyone else in the main control room, watches as the Idomimus Rex was completely overpowering the ACU. 'This wasn't suppose to happen.' She thought to herself. 'ACU was suppose to handle the situation. This wasn't suppose to happen.' He caught Owen looking at her.

"Evacuate the island," Was all he said to her.

Her head shook slightly. "We would never reopen." She can't let Jurassic World became like its sister the failed Jurassic Park. She didn't want to be responsible for repeating John Hammond's mistake.

"You made a genetic hybrid," Owen states. "Raised it in captivity. She's seeing this all for the first time."

"She doesn't even know what the hell she is," Izabel adds. "You created a psychopath dinosaurs and she'll kill ANYTHING that moves."

"She's learning where she fits in the food chain and I don't think you want her to find out," Owen says to Claire and Masrani. "Asset Containment can use live ammoniation in a emergency situation-"

"And this is a high emergency situation."

"You have a M134 in your armory. Put it on a copper and smoke this thing out!" Owen demands.

"We have families here." Claire argues. "I'm not going to turn this place into some kind of war zone."

"You already have." Owen and Izabel said.

"Mr. Grady and Ms. Perez if you are not going to help then there is no reason for the both of you to be here."

Owen grits in frustration, knocking over a guy's collection of dinosaur figurines onto the floor. As he and Izabel was moving towards the elevator, Owen goes over to Mr. Masrani and said to him in a low whisper. "We would like to have a word with your people in the lab." He spoke in a soft tone. "That thing out there, That's no dinosaur."

Zach had to admit being inside the Gyrosphere was pretty cool. He was also pretty happy the inside each Gyrosphere can fit up to three people, so the girl they met, Gemma was able to ride with him and Gray. Even though Zach has a girlfriend back home, he can't help to notice how pretty Gemma was. Maybe it was her dark curly hair, or how soft her skin looks or her eyes or the way she smiles or how athletic she appears.

'She looks like a volleyball player.' Zach thought.

All three kids inside the Gyrosphere was looking out for the dinosaurs but it see any as they move through the large open clearing of the meadow. A information about the ride was being informed by comedian Jimmy Fallon in a humorous way. Gemma found it slightly amusing.

"They must have paid a lot to get Jimmy Fallon to do these video." Gemma said.

Zach shrugs as Gray looks out from his side of the Gyroshpere. "He's all I guess."

"Yeah he's a hit and miss for me too." Gray said.

"Dude you don't watch Jimmy Fallon." Zach argues. "He comes on during your bedtime."

"I stay up late." Gray said.

"Whatever," Zach mumbles.

"Where are they?" Gray cries, sounding a bit disappointed.

At that moment, the bellowing sound of an apatosaurus can be heard. As Zach steers the Gyrosphere to the left, there was a herd of triceratops, apatosaurus, stegosaurus and brontosaurus. Zach was amazed at the sheer sight and size of the long-neck dinosaurs. He guesses they weight triple the size of his house.

"Hey Gray what are those long-neck thing called?" Zach asks.

"Brontosaurus and Apatosaurus," Gray answers.

"This is so amazing."

Zach steers the Gyrosphere so they can have a closer look at the gentle giants. The size alone of the Brontosaurus was very intimidating to Zach, for a moment he was afraid that its giant foot would come down on all of them.

"Zach, they're harmless." Gemma said. "And you're way too close to them."

"Huh?"

Gemma giggles. "I can tell you're kind of afraid of being attack. Just don't get too close. You know act natural."

Zach gave her a weary look. "Hard to look natural."

Gemma place her hand on top of his that was controlling the Gyrosphere and gently guides it away from the Brontosaurus. Zach gulps slightly as Gemma was controlling the Gyrosphere with his hand.

"See?"

Zach nods quickly. "Yeah. Yeah."

"Aw man." Gray groans.

'Due to technical difficulties all rides is now close. Please disembark and return to the hotels.' A female voice announces on the small screen inside the Gyrosphere with the words 'Ride Close'.

Seeing the disappointed looks on Gemma and Gray's face, Zach said. "Lets just stay out here."

"What?" Gemma questions.

"We can stay out for a couple of more minutes." Zach says.

"But the ride is close," Gray said.

"Aunt Claire gave us special wristbands. Gemma got one too." Zach convinces him. "V.I.P. dude. C'mon. It'll be fun."

With that, Zach began to move the Gyrosphere towards the now moving herd of dinosaurs. The triceratops and stegosaurus was now running at full speed. It was an exciting scene to look at. In his pocket Zach felt his phone ring, he pulls it out to see that it was Aunt Claire. He was unsure on answering it.

"Hey Claire," Zach says, trying to sound cool and casual.

'Oh Zach thank god," Claire said in relief. 'Is Gray with you?'

"Yeah we're all here. Me, Gray and our friend Gemma but I can't here you good cause we're in the hamster ball now."

Zach kept getting static from Claire end. He just hung up and decided that she'll call back if she needs to.


	6. Chapter 6

Izzy has been trying to call Gemma for the past hour and a half. After she and Owen left, she began to call Gemma to tell her to go to the Main Street so Owen and herself and met her there and get her on the ferry off this island. But she couldn't get a hold of her. It kept sending her to Gemma's voicemail.

"Fuck." Izzy grumbles.

She and Owen was at the Innovation Center, trying to get the guest to remain calm. Apparently Claire did take Owen's advice and began to evacuate the island. Seeing young children being hug close by their parents made Izzy's heart ache more for Gemma. She felt Owen's hand on her shoulder.

"No answer?"

Izzy shook her head. "No. I'm beyond pissed off now…" She paces a bit. "Oh god…fucking fuck fuck…"

"Hey hey," Owen says. "I need you here. Don't go off Izzy please." His green eyes looks into her brown eyes.

"Owen our daughter is missing." She says. " Not to mention that…thing they created is roaming the island and we don't know where it is…" Izzy spoke that last sentence in a low voice.

Owen took her face in his hands. "Izzy I promise we will find Gemma. Safe and sound." He gave her a small kiss before getting interrupted by Claire. When Izzy looks at the red head woman, she looks extremely worried.

"Oh god I need you." Claire breathes out.

"Okay?" Owen says, unsure what she meant.

"I need your help. Both of you. My nephews they're out in the valley," Claire explains as she rambles. "If anything happens to them…"

Owen pulls her to a more quiet place. Izzy follows.

"How old are they?" He asks.

"Um, the oldest one is like high school age," Claire response, making a gesture of his height. "The youngest one, is um…a few years-"

"You don't know your nephews age?" Owen questions.

Izzy places her hand on her forehead. "Okay where's the last place they went? Do you know?"

"They were in the valley inside the Gyrosphere with a friends…I think a girl named Gemma…I dunno." Claire explains.

Izzy and Owen's eyes widen. Gemma was with Claire's nephews.

"Gemma? Are you sure?" Owen asks.

"Yes I'm sure." Claire states.

Gemma was excited to about seeing more dinosaurs or as Zach puts it 'Get the whole Jurassic World'. They been in the Gyrosphere for a while now when they came across a open gate they appears to be an restricted area. Gray and Gemma was weary was going inside, thinking that they are gonna get caught but Zach assures that they it'll be okay.

Their Gyrosphere was in a very dense forest. Gemma hasn't seen another dinosaurs in awhile and she was getting pretty bored. Zach and Gray were arguing about how they were going to get in trouble for going off the trail and not returning to the Gyrosphere station. Gemma went to her backpack to check the time on her cell phone but intense fear overcame her when she saw that her cell phone was turned off.

"Dammit," she cursed, turning the phone back on.

"What's wrong?" Gray asks.

"My stupid cell phone was off for some reason." Gemma mumbles. "My parents are gonna kill me. They probably was trying to call me. I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"Just tell them the battery died." Zach suggests. He spots a few dinosaurs a couple of a feet away and smiles a little bit.

Gemma shakes her head at the amount of voicemail messages she received. She probably had over 50 voicemails from her mom alone.

"C'mon you guys we are up close and personal with four…" Zach was no aware of the names of the dinosaurs. "dinosaurus…"

Gray sighs. "They're ankylosaurs and there is five."

"I thought you were some dinosaur expert." Zach said. "I see four of those things."

Gemma looks at the ankylosaurs and noticed else something moving but couldn't make out what it was. "Zach I can see five too."

"What? Where?" He asks.

Gray points to the four ankylosaurs that are in front of the Gyrosphere. He then points to a reflection on the Gyrospehere. The first thing Zach is very sharp teeth and slight low growl.

It was moving.

Slowly, all three of them turn towards their backs to look at it. This unknown dinosaur rose its massive head, blocking the sun. Zach had never seen anything like it. It kind of looks like a T-Rex but much more bigger and…mutated.

When the very large dinosaur lets out a aggressive and powerful roar, Gray began to desperately to urge Zach to move, hitting him on his arm. As Zach started to push the Gyrosphere forward, the dinosaur roars, kicking the Gyrosphere towards the now frighten herd of ankylosaurs. Gray screams as the everything begins to spin out of control. Zach felt like he was inside a jumbo size washing machine, all the colors on the outside of the Gyrosphere was like a mixture of dark green. The ankylosaurs then use their massive bony tails to kick the Gyrosphere back and forth like a giant soccer ball.

It finally came to a stop. Gray and Gemma are holding currently holding onto Zach's arm. Gray is breathing hard as Gemma was visibly shaky until she looks over at Gray and Zach.

"Everyone a-alright?" she stammers a bit.

"Yea," Zach says.

Gray nods quickly. He looks over to his seeing the carnivorous dinosaurs that was literally two feet from them. Luckily, its main focus is on the lone ankylosaur. It roar and chargers at the armor plated dinosaur. Zach uses the opportunity to steer away from the danger-

SLAM!

Gray and Gemma screamed. The bony tail of the ankylosaur knocks into Gyrosphere and it spins out of control again, knocking it against a tree and leaving the Gyrosphere upside down.

Gemma felt all the blood in her body rushing into her head, causing her to feel dizziness and nausea. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Oh god please don't throw up," Zach says, trying to get the Gyrosphere off its side.

The T-Rex like dinosaur and the ankylosaur starts to engage in a fight. The mutant T-Rex made several failed attempts to bite into the armor like bone back of the ankylosaur. Then it uses its sharp claws to put the smaller dinosaur on its back, leaving it defenseless. Finally it went for its neck and started to twist it using its mouth.

Gemma watches in horror. "Fuck…"

"We're safe in here right?"

"Yeah," Zach said, even though he was unsure.

Gemma's cell phone started to ring really loud. Then Zach's phone started to vibrate. She reaches for her backpack but is having a hard time because she is still strap in. She unbuckles herself from her seat and fell on the 'roof' of the Gyrosphere. She quickly grabs her phone from her backpack and answers it.

"Hello?"

'Gemma!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU!?' It was her mom.

"Mom, I-"

Its large red cat silted eyes was looking. It was looking at them. Gemma drops her cell phone, unable to take her eyes off those horrible red eyes. The thing flares its nostrils against the glass, inspecting it. It then rolls the Gyrosphere around a bit until all three of them was facing it. It sniffs and growls softly, opening its mouth and leaning forward.

All of the kids inside started to scream, believing that this is it. They are going to die. However the carnivore's teeth could not penetrate the Gyrosphere, so it starts to add more pressure to its bite force. Its teeth was now embedded with the glass of the Gyrosphere and it lifts it up a few feet off the ground before slamming it back down. It only cause the glass to shatter not break. Again, it lifted up the Gyrophere. Gemma quickly unbuckles Zach and Gray from their seats just as the Gyrosphere was slam back into the muddy ground.

"RUN!" Gemma screams, once the Gyrosphere was lifted off the ground again.

Zach's legs was burning as he, Gemma and Gray was running away from whatever that thing is called. Each of its footstep made the ground shake. His lungs was burning for air, practically begging him to slow down but Zach forced himself to move faster. They came to a halt near a waterfall. He looks at Gemma.

"Can you swim?"

"Yes!"

He looks at Gray. "You can do this!"

"No I can't!" Gray whimpers, shaking his head.

The monster was approaching them now. Each second it got closer and closer.

"On three!" Zach shouts to Gemma.

"Okay. THREE!"

Gemma makes a huge leap towards the bottom of the water, but not before grabbing onto Zach and Gray's arms because the dinosaur was about to kill them. The fall was short but it felt like a lifetime. The water was cold when they finally hit it. Gemma was very thankful for those summers she spent with him learning how to swim. Underwater, she gestures for Gray to wait for a moment before breaking surface. Looking up, she could see the image of the dinosaur looking down at the water. It stares for a few moments before taking off.

Zach was the first to break surface, following Gray then Gemma. He didn't know how much longer he would last underwater. They swam up to shore before collapsing, taking a breather. Gray laughs a little bit.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't-" Gemma's apologies were cut off when Zach kissed her. He didn't know why he kissed her. Maybe it was his way of saying thank you.

"Thanks." He said.

"What for?"

"For saving Gray and me."

Izzy felt as if she couldn't breath. Everything was closing in on her. 'Gemma is not dead,' she told herself. 'Gemma and those boys aren't dead.' She wanted to forget about that last phone call. She wanted to ignore the sounds of her little girl screaming along with that…that…

She was too distracted about Gemma to noticed that Owen had stop the car.

"Stay in the car," He orders. Izzy was unsure if he meant her or Claire or both. She got out of the car to see what Owen was doing.

Owen was kneeling down, trying to comfort a injured adult female apatosaurs. Izzy recognizes the apatosaur as one as her own.

"Poppy!" She nearly yells, going over to her animal.

The large long neck herbivore was lying on its side, breathing hard and labored. It had multiple deep fatal looking gashes on its side, most likely caused by the Idomimus Rex. Izzy got on her knees, hoping Poppy would rest her head on her lap like she does sometimes. The gentle giant lifts up its head slightly, seeing Izzy and rest its head on her lap.

"Shh its okay girl." She mumbles, her eyes burning with tears while stroking her head.

From the corner of her eye, Izzy saw Claire had come out of the car. She reach out to touch Poppy but Poppy started to wail in distress.

"No its okay. You're okay now." Izzy assures. The female apatosaur relaxes a bit. "That's my big girl. You're my big girl."

Poppy closes her eyes, her breathing become slower until it stops all together. Izzy was heartbroken. She felt Owen giving her a hug.

"Oh my god…"

Owen pulls away from Izzy, looking to what Claire was staring at. In the valley, there are four other dead apatosaurs with the same fatal wounds as Poppy.

"She's not eating them." Izzy whispers.

"No." Owen said. "She's killing for sport."


End file.
